


Unconventional Problem Solving

by csichick_2



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter While in Bed, F/M, Femsub, Post-Coital Cuddling, Unexpected feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: Steve has an unorthodox approach to helping Maria get used to taking orders instead of giving them.  Set between Winter Soldier and Age of Ultron.





	Unconventional Problem Solving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/gifts).



Maria didn’t realize just how much Steve meant to her until she almost lost him.  And instead of dealing with it like an adult, she ran away to New York and took a job working for Stark Industries – something that has now come back to bite her in the ass.  Not only did Tony change the name of Stark Tower to Avengers Tower, he also included quarters for the entire team in his post-Loki remodel.   He also somehow managed to convince Steve to take on the role of team leader and informed Maria that her official title is Liaison to the Avengers.  And because he’s a bastard, no amount of trying could convince Tony that she would be better suited doing anything else.  She even tried going over his head to Pepper, to no avail.

 

The first week after Steve moves back to New York is a nightmare – not because of his presence, but because Maria isn’t used to Steve technically being her superior, instead of the other way around.  That’s why when there’s a knock on her door on Friday night, she ignores it in favor of opening a bottle of wine that she intends to both start and finish while watching trashy tv.  When the person knocks again, she plans to continue to ignore them, but of course the person on the other side of the door has other plans.

 

“I know you’re home, Maria.  I can hear you moving around,” comes Steve Rogers’s voice from the other side of the door.

 

Maria curses Steve’s super soldier senses as she heads to the door, wine bottle in hand.  “It’s rude to eavesdrop,” she says as she answers the door.

 

“You dislike working with me that much?” Steve says, raising an eyebrow at the wine bottle.

 

“I work for you,” Maria corrects.

 

“You work for Stark Industries,” Steve says with a frown.  “And last time I checked, I’m not Tony.”

 

“No really, I hadn’t noticed,” Maria deadpans.  “Tony made my job title Liaison to the Avengers.  And he made you in charge the Avengers.  Therefore, I work for you, not with you.”

 

“Fucking Tony,” Steve mutters.  “In that case, am I that bad of a boss that you feel the need to drink wine out of the bottle?”

 

“This has nothing to do with you and everything to do with me,” Maria says with a bitter laugh, before taking a swig of the wine because why the hell not.  The bottle’s already open and it would be a shame to let it go to waste.

 

“Nice try, but we both know that’s not true,” Steve says.  She’s about to protest when he takes the wine bottle away from her, but she can’t help but be impressed when he takes his own swig from the bottle.  “You have shitty taste in wine,” he says wrinkling his nose.

 

Maria can’t help but laugh.  “When you’re drinking to get drunk, you don’t break out the good stuff.”

 

“What’s going on Maria?” Steve asks.  “You’re different than you were in Washington.  And all week you acted like you could barely stand to be in the same room as me.”

 

Maria frowns, not realizing that she had come off that way.  “I have some shit I need to work through that honestly has nothing to do with you.  Well at least not as Steve Rogers.”

 

“Considering that you helped us bring down SHIELD, I know you’re not one of the people angry with Captain America for destroying their job.  Or half of the Triskelion,” Steve says.  “So I’m not sure how I fit into the shit you need to work through.”

 

“I was the Deputy Director of SHIELD  You were a SHIELD agent,” Maria says, spelling it out.  “So if you’ll excuse me, I’d like my wine back to I can go back to throwing myself a pity party over the fact that I’m now taking orders from someone that I used to give orders to.”

 

Instead of giving her the wine back, Steve chugs the rest of the bottle, both impressed and irritated.  “I’d like to think we’d be working as equals, despite what the job titles Tony gave us may say,” he replies.  “But if you feel the need to get used to me giving you orders, I think that can be arranged,” he adds pulling Maria to him and kissing her.  “Go to the bedroom and get naked, I’ll be there in a minute,” he whispers into her ear.

 

“Steve?” Maria says quizzically, too surprised to move.

 

“I heard the way you said my name when I told you to blow the helicarriers with me on one,” Steve says gently.  “I was trying to give you time and space to figure things out, but I have a feeling if I kept waiting, we’d never get anywhere.”

 

“I don’t want your pity, Steve,” Maria says defiantly.

 

“It’s not pity, Maria,” Steve says.  “Now are you going to do as I said, or do I need to tell you again.”

 

“Tell me again,” Maris says softly, too busy trying to process what’s going on to remember what Steve said.

 

“Bedroom.  Naked.  Now,” Steve says in his Captain America tone that makes everyone listen.

 

Maria is confused when Steve doesn’t follow her, but then vaguely remembers him saying something about being there in a minute the first time he told her to get naked.  Except a minute is more like ten and Maria starts pleasuring herself because he isn’t sure what else to do while waiting.

 

“Did I tell you could touch yourself?”  Steve says suddenly, startling her, as she hadn’t realized that he had entered the room.

 

“No,” Maria says, though she makes no effort to move her hand.

 

“It’s not that I didn’t enjoy the show, but I have other plans for you,” Steve says, taking her wrists and pinning them above her head with one hand.  “And for this to work, I need you to listen.”

 

“What are those plans?” Maria asks.

 

“We’ll start slow tonight, so just fucking you until you forget your own name,” Steve says.  “If I move my hands, will you leave your arms there?”

 

Maria nods, not sure she trusts her own voice at the moment.  She watches Steve carefully as he strips - her eyes widening at just how well-endowed he is.

 

“Yes, the serum made everything bigger,” Steve says, correctly guessing what she is thinking.  “So it’s a good thing I already had plenty to begin with,” he adds with a smirk.

 

“I’m just wondering if it will fit,” Maria says, silenly wondering how sore she’s going to be in the morning.

 

“Oh it will fit,” Steve says knowingly.

 

“I knew the ‘aw shucks went into the ice a virgin’ thing was all an act, but you’re totally a slut aren’t you?” Maria asks, equal parts surprised and turned on.

 

Steve roughly palms Maria’s breasts, brushing his thumbs across her nipples.  “We’ve all got needs,” he says amused.  “And anyone that hero worships Captain America doesn’t get a repeat performance – which is most of them.”

 

“And me?” Maria asks, her breath hitching.

 

“You like Steve Rogers and tolerate Captain America,” Steve says, one of his hands drifting between her legs.  “There’s only two other people I can say that for and neither of them is who they used to me.”

 

Maria knows that he’s referring to Peggy and Bucky, and also knows better than to kill the mood by saying anything.  She’s reward by Steve’s thumb brushing across her clit as he slips his fingers inside her.  “Fuck, Steve…” she moans.

 

“That’s the plan,” he says with a smirk.  He fucks her with his fingers for a few minutes, before crossing back to his clothes to grab the condom he keeps in his wallet.

 

“Boy scout,” Maria teases.

 

“Keep talking back and I’ll have so come up with something creative to keep you on edge next time,” Steve says as he roles the condom on and return to the bed.

 

“Only next time?” she asks.

 

“Keep it up, and it’ll be every time,” Steve says, shaking his head.  “But tonight I want you too much to stop and have the conversation that will require.”

 

Hearing Steve verbalize just how much he wants her makes Maria even more turned on.  “Then take me.”

 

Steve presses into Maria with one swift thrust and then kisses her as he pauses to give her a moment to adjust to having him inside of her.  He starts with an agonizing slow place that has Maria attempt to put some pressure on her clit just to heighten her pleasure, but Steve quickly has her wrists pinned again.  After what feels like hours he finally starts to speed up, and rubs her clit with the hand not holding down her wrists.  The orgasm is the most instense that she’s ever had.  She’s not sure when Steve comes because things get fuzzy and the next thing she’s aware of is Steve crawling into bed with her and pulling her close.

 

“I still remember my name,” she murmurs as she rests her head on the crook of his shoulder.

 

“Oh I’m definitely keeping you,” Steve says with a laugh before kissing her good night.

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't get quite as subby as I'd hoped going into this, but I do still want to to play around with these two in this scenario some more.


End file.
